


For Peter parker

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: What if Peter snapped instead of Tony?





	1. The snap.

Strange lifted his finger, locking Tony with his intense stare. It was a simple gesture, but Tony knew exactly what he meant.

_'What happened?' _

_'I went to the future, to see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict.'_

_'How many did you see?'_

_'14,000,605'_

_'How many did we win?'_

_'One.'_

He turned his attention to the mad titan. He was fighting Carol Danvers, wielding the infinity gauntlet.

His eyes travelled to the small figure who was sat at the opposite him, Thanos blocking a clear view. During 'Pass the Infinity Gauntlet' Spiderman had gotten really injured.

He clutched at his side, reminding the billionaire of how young he was. 

How much he'd lost. 

He cursed himself. He didn't want to lose Peter, and he didn't want Peter to lose him. The kid had been through enough. 

"I'm sorry kiddo." He muttered.

He sprinted towards Thanos, which cased the teen to look towards him. He pulled at the gauntlet, and with a swift movement, removed the infinity stones, unbeknownst to the Mad Titan. 

He looked at his kid, and was hit hard in the face. 'I'm sorry.'

。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・

Peter stood up, limping towards the billionaire. When his <strike>dad</strike> <strike>mentor</strike> dad grabbed the gems, he threw out a web, in the direction of Iron Man. 

_He couldn't lose another person. Not again. Not ever. _

_。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・_

"I am... Inevitable." 

_Thwip. _

Tony looked at his son, speechless. His mind was running crazy, shouting things at himself and the kid.

_No, run! _

_It should be me! _

_Move, you need to save him. _

But all he could do was gawk at the kid. 

The stones positioned themselves over Peter's hand, and bursts if colourful energy flowed up his arm. 

_No kid. _

_No. _

_I can't lose you. _

"Fuck off, you ugly ass grape. You're not touching my dad." 

_Snap. _

。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・

Tony grabbed the kid, ignoring the opposing army as they dusted. He pulled him into a sitting position as his teammates gathered around. 

"Mr-M-Mr.Stark?"

"Shh kid, your gonna be ok. You - You have to hold on ok?" He said, fingers running through his hair. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't as good as you." He whispered. 

Tony felt hit tears welling up in his eyes. 

"No kid. You were better." Peter smiled, and both men cried. But neither one of them cared. The billionaire cautiously hugged the younger stark, the son he never had. 

"I am so proud to call you my son." 

A croud had now gathered around the pair. Pepper had grabbed Tony by the arm and was Whispering reassuring things to him as Peter heaved through his corrupted lungs. 

"I love you Dad."

Tony sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed. Pepper cried silently, just like all of the other heroes. They didn't know Peter. Hell, some of them didn't even know Spider-Man. But they all wept as the 15 year old said his goodbye to his father. 

The billionaire stood, hugging Pepper as she sobbed into his neck. When he pulled away, he made a desision. He got down on one knee. He knelt. In front of his sons corpse. "Thank you." 

Everyone followed Tony's example, but he wasn't paying attention. All he could focus on was his kid. 

He didn't care that the compound was wrecked. 

He didn't care that Thanos was finally gone. 

He only focused on his son's lifeless body and the tears rolling down his face. 

Everyone knelt. 

Soldiers, gods, kings and supers knelt before a fifteen year old. 

Because Peter Parker deserved the world. 


	2. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is ever gone unless you forget them.  
So don't forget about me sir, ok?  
Thank you for everything  
I love you 3000.

The Avengers say in silence in the living room of Stark Tower, along with May, Ned, MJ and Pepper. 

On the sofa, Rhodey, Pepper, Tony were locked into a tight embrace, while May and MJ hugged each other, and Ned rubbed comforting circles in MJs back. Thick tears were slowly slipping down the girls face, and Ned was on the verge of crying. 

The rest of the Avengers were scattered around, looking sad. The only hero that was crying, apart from Tony and Rhodey, was Steve, partially from loss, partially from guilt. 

Slowly, Tony stood, removing Peppers arm from his shoulders. 

"I want to thank you all for coming." He started, " Peter Parker was amazing. I cannot stress this fact enough. He was only 15 but he was so mature and wise beyond his years. He had lost so much, yet still wanted to help. Do good for the world. Help the little guy. 

That kid taught me so much. How you can be innocent, but not naive. He was the purest, cutest, most compassionate and empathetic person in the whole world.

He taught me what it's like to be a father. He wasn't my son, but he felt like it. Since the day I met him, all I wanted to do was wrap him in bubble wrap and share his kindness with the world. 

I just really miss him. "

Sikence lingered as everyone took in his words, until MJ spoke up. 

" Peter was... The best thing to ever happen to me. After homecoming, I figured out he was Spider-Man, but it took me months to realize why I panicked every time he didn't pick up his phone, or didn't show up to AcaDec practice. 

I don't really have a lot of luck getting close to people, so I loved Parker more that anything in the world. I still do. He gave me his heart and I gave him mine. I saw that it was full of happiness, compassion, acceptance and kindness. And that inspired me to be a better person. That's all I wanted to say. "

"Can everyone pick up their drinks?" 

An assortment of drinks were lifted into the air obediently, and Tony drew in a shaky breath. 

"Peter Parker was one of the best humans I have ever known. Despite being the product of Mary and Richard Parker, I always saw him as my son. He taught me that with great power comes great responsibility. 

He was my legacy. He was so smart. I wanted him to go to MIT. To tske over the company one day. He had his whole life ahead of him. I am honered that I got to know the kid, to develop a father-son relationship. 

So, a toast. To Peter Benjamin Parker, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."


End file.
